In general, a first client may request first data from a data processing server of a third party. The first client receives a retrieving request for second data from a second client, wherein the retrieving request for second data is the second client's request that requests second data stored in the first client. The first client may send a retrieving request for the first data to a first server so that the first server, in accordance with the retrieving request, notifies the data processing server of the third party to send the first data, which is calling data corresponding to the second data, to the first client.
After the completion of the retrieving request for the second data has been confirmed, third data sent from the second client is taken as a compensation data that compensates the first data to send to the data processing server of the third party. The third data, sent from the second client to the first client, is a confirmation data that confirms the completion of the retrieving request for the second data.
In such a process as described above, with respect to the first client, once each retrieving request for the second data is received, it is necessary to send one retrieving request for the first data to the first server in order to let the first server notify the data processing server of the third party to send the first data to the first client. Then after the confirmation of the retrieving request for the second data is completed, the third data is sent back to the data processing server of the third party. Therefore, when the first client receives a plurality of the retrieving requests for the second data, the first client may generate a large amount of retrieving requests for the first data, a large amount of the first data that corresponds to the retrieving requests, and a larger amount of the third data required to be returned as well, if a large number of clients similar to the first client exist in the network. Consequently, with regard to the network, the above method for processing data requires the transportation of a tremendous amount of data and therefore occupies network resources as well as slows down the efficacy of network. Regarding the first server, a lot of data resources of the first server will be occupied and therefore cause heavy loading of the first server, since the first server also needs to process a large amount of data.
An example for explaining the above can be found in a conventional transaction process of a networking platform. For example, a seller intends to apply for a loan by using an account receivable (AR) generated in a transaction order that is not yet received by a buyer. Suppose that a first server associated with the seller requests a loan from a server of a third party of a financial organization. The transaction order is generated after the buyer clicks a commodity item with a specific price in the networking platform. Meanwhile, with respect to the seller, he/she obtains a prospective view that the buyer should pay for the transaction order. The seller cannot really receive the money before the buyer confirms the product is received. Accordingly, in accordance with the transaction order, the seller can request the server of the third party of financial organization to lend the money with credit as the same as the order through the first server. The server of the third party of financial organization thus loans the money with the same credit to the seller in accordance the transaction order. If the buyer has confirmed receipt of the product and paid the money, the first server would return the money paid by the buyer to the server of the third party of financial organization. However, in the practice, with respect to the seller, there is a problem that for every single transaction order the first server needs to apply a loan to the server of the third financial organization. In other words, in practice, if the seller sells a large amount of commodity items, there will be a large amount of transaction orders. Therefore, using the method for processing data as described above, the transfer data is tremendous; so the transfer efficacy is low and a load on the first server is overwhelming.